Solo nosotras
by Adrian9966
Summary: Algunos momentos especiales entre Elsa y Anna, narrados desde el punto de vista de cada una de ellas [Elsanna] AU. No incest.


**Hola queridos lectores. Este es un pequeño experimento, por así decirlo, que hice en una noche de desvelo. ¿Razón en especial? Ninguna en particular, solo me apetecía escribirla. Sin embargo quiero aprovechar esto para decirles unas cosas, respecto a mis otros dos FICS.**

 **-Por motivos de tiempo, trabajo y otras cosillas. Tendré que suspender momentaneamente las historias "Entre el pasado y el futuro" y "Ventisca en un día de verano"**

 **-Tambien quiero decirles que, me eh estancado bastante con las dos historias, falta inspiración mas que nada. Así que no se cuando volveré a escribir :(**

 **-Este "experimento" tratare de darle una continuación, pero será algo esporádico, solo serán momentos entre Elsa y Anna que se me vayan ocurriendo.**

 **Espero que no me odien o me olviden por esto :( pero tampoco quiero escribir o darles capítulos por dárselos. Aunque de una de las historias ya conozco el final y todo, aun no se como seguirla desarrollando. Mientras que de la otra, aun falta por aterrizar bien la idea. Les pido una enorme disculpa por todo este desmadre XD pero espero comprendan. Sin mas que decir, los quiere su querido amigo. ADIRAN9966.**

 _ **Aclaraciones de esta historia:**_

 _ **-Elsa y Anna no son hermanas.**_

 _ **-Estos personajes pertenecen a Disney y el único fin de esta historia es el de entretener.**_

 _ **-A algunos se les puede hacer un poco subido de tono la historia. Por lo que lo dejo a tu consideración el leerla.**_

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Elsa:

"No estés nerviosa, no estés nerviosa" Esas eran las palabras que me repetía desde que comenzó este día. Ella definitivamente me ponía nerviosa, ¿cómo es que lo hacia?. Hay momentos en los que creo que Anna lo hace apropósito, solo para verme sufrir y morir de la vergüenza que esto me provoca. Es decir, desde que la conocí aquel día me puso nerviosa. Le basto con decirme "hola, mi nombre es Anna", para que yo cayera.

Me da cierta nostalgia en recordar aquellos días. Por mucho tiempo, yo era considerada una persona fría, poco sociable (solo lo necesario), estudiosa, siempre cumpliendo las reglas. Pero a pesar de todo esto, siempre había una cierta popularidad alrededor de mi, que nunca supe descifrar porque existía. Fue esa extraña fama, por así decirlo, de la que gozaba, que Anna comenzó a hablarme. Cualquiera que nos comparara diría que no teníamos nada en común, ella parecía ser todo lo contrario a mi. Eso no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo y poco a poco empezó a atrapar mi atención.

Comenzó por invitarme a tomar un café, luego salidas al cine, tarde de películas en su casa con sus amigos. Cuando menos me lo espere, Anna se había convertido en la persona con la que mas convivía, se había vuelto mi amiga (quizás la primera en toda mi vida). Había empezó a compartirle secretos, vivencias, miedos, gustos, etc. Hasta la fecha me sigo preguntando "¿Cómo rayos lo logro?" ella afirma que fueron sus encantos, que posiblemente sea cierto,

Sin embargo hubo un momento donde las cosas empezaron a tomar un rumbo distinto. De pronto empecé a sentir algo, algo por ella. Empecé a verla ya no como una amiga. Eso mismo me hizo distanciarme de ella por un tiempo, no sabia bien porque yo estaba sintiendo todo eso, es decir yo era Elsa "la reina de hielo" (así era como muchos en la escuela me apodaban) la chica que no parecía sentir, que no parecía tener algún sentimiento por alguien, ya sea hombre o mujer. Creía que eso era normal, hasta cierto punto, era normal que empecerá a sentir algo por la persona con la que mas convivía. Pasaban los días y Anna no paraba de dar vueltas en mi mente, cerraba los ojos y lo único que veía era a ella, solo a ella. Su rostro infantil lleno de pecas, sus ojos azules, su cabello pelirrojo siempre peinado con dos trenzas, sus manos tan delicadas, sus manos. Si yo tenia un mal día, bastaba con que Anna llegara y comenzara a contarme una de sus divertidas historias y rápidamente comenzara divagar, para hacerme sonreír y eso ella lo sabia.

No podía distanciarme de ella, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Aun así, había algo que no me dejaba tranquila, no importaba si yo sintiera todo eso por ella, tal vez ella solo me veía como una amiga y nada mas. Fueron muchas las noches en las que me imaginaba a Anna y a mi, en el perfecto escenario donde yo le decía todo lo que sentía por ella. Pero rápidamente era opacado por la realidad, la realidad de que tal vez Anna no sintiera nada por mi, que no fuera una simple amistad. Muchos dicen "que el que no arriesga, no gana" así que había que hacerlo. Me iba arrojar al precipicio. Así que ahí estábamos, sentadas en una banca del parque, contemplando el pequeño lago. Mi respiración se aceleraba a cada minuto, el solo mirarla de reojo era suficiente para que mis mejillas subieran de tono. Anna igual parecía nerviosa, pero como era de esperar, ella sabia ocultarlo, ¿cómo lo hacia? No tengo ni idea.

"Anna" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle en ese momento. "Si, dime" me contesto con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. "Tengo algo que decirte" dije bastante seria, tratando de guardar compostura. Ella volteo y me miraba con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Pero no supe que decir, me había congelado, bajando mi mirada par no tener que verla directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que me hacían perder la cabeza. Luego sentí como sus dedos levantaban lentamente mi rostro, Anna estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi. Casi, casi podía sentir su aliento chocas contra mi nariz. Y como si hubiera sido el movimiento mas natural del mundo, Anna me había besado. Un beso tierno, delicado, había sido apenas un pequeño rose entre nuestros labios. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Cuántos segundos habían sido? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? Tal vez menos de la mitad de eso.

"Elsa…te quiero…" fue lo que ella me dijo. Anna me había dicho que me quería. No podía creer nada de lo que pasaba, estaba paralizada, con la boca entreabierta y con mi corazón apunto de estallar. "¿Me…quieres?" fue todo lo que logre decir. Anna empezó a decirme una serie de cosas, que la verdad no me acuerdo. Mi instinto me llevo a arrojarme por completo y la había atrapado con un beso. Una combinación entre frio, calor y un toque de chocolate, que eso era a lo que sabían sus labios, fue lo que sentí en el momento cuando nuestros labios se juntaron. Ella era la primer persona en mi vida a la que besaba, no era de esperar que mis movimientos eran torpes, que se traducían en una ingenuidad de mi parte. Sin embargo Anna empezó a tomar el control de la situación, llevando el ritmo del momento. Sentir su lengua rosar mis dientes, sentir como trataba de atrapar mi lengua, yo lo único que podía hacer era dejarme llevar por ella, por esa pelirroja que tantas noche me mantuvo despierta. Mis pulmones pedían a gritos un poco de oxigeno, pero no estaba dispuesta a concederlo, lo ultimo que quería era alejarme de ella. Al final ambas cedimos ante la falta de aire, las dos teníamos nuestros caras de un color rojos, casi del color de su cabello, ninguna de nosotras decía nada, solo nos mirábamos la una a la otra.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto. Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza, no podía hablar. Ella me regalo un beso en mi mejilla derecha y susurrándome al oído me dijo "Si me gustaría". Después de eso ella y yo habíamos comenzado una relación, una relación que sigue perdurando. Anna se había encargado todo este tiempo de descongelar mi corazón, poco a poco.

Y todo esto me lleva al día de hoy. Este día Anna y yo cumplimos cinco meses desde aquella tarde en el parque. Estoy mas que nerviosa, porque dice que me tiene algo especial preparado para este día, no es para menos, se trata de Anna. De ella puedo esperar casi cualquier cosa, pero aun así estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Me encuentro en el estacionamiento de la escuela esperándola, cuando a la distancia mi ojos miran a una singular pelirroja corriendo a toda velocidad. Solo se a retrasado cinco minutos y casi estoy segura que tendrá una historia brillante que contarme para justificar su retraso. Seguramente me reiré la situación, le diré que no hay problema con que llegue tarde, que yo siempre la esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

Ella por fin a llegado. Jadeando del cansancio que significo correr a toda velocidad. Suelto una ligera risa al vera y como lo había previsto, me empieza a contar sobre la razón por la que se a atrasado. La detengo cuando a comenzado a divagar y las dos nos reímos de la situación.

"¿Entonces, estas lista para este día?" me pregunto levanto una de sus cejas. Yo le contesto que "si" que estoy preparada. En seguida toma mi mano y juntas empezamos una caminata hacia un lugar, el cual desconozco. "¿A dónde me llevas, Anna?" le pregunto tratando de averiguar. "Es una sorpresa, pero no te diré, no quiero arruinar nada"

Creo reconocer el vecindario. Si no cabe duda, Anna me esta llevando a su casa. Ya había venido a su casa en un par de ocasiones, ¿esta era su sorpresa? ¿por qué me traía aquí? Seguimos caminando por unos minutos mas, hablando sobre diversos temas. Claro yo siempre diciendo cosas claras y concisas y Anna. bueno era simplemente ella. Hay ocasiones en las que me impresiona la manera en la que puede ligar dos temas, completamente diferentes en una sola frase y después decir un "Espera, ¿qué?" y volver a retomar la conversación inicial. Anna parecía casi hacerlo por acto reflejo, aunque si a mi me lo preguntaban, eso era lo mas lindo que ella podía tener.

Como me lo había imaginado, Anna me había llevado a su casa. Pero antes de entrar, ella se detuvo frente a mi…

-"Elsa, se que tal vez esto no era lo que esperabas o no se si esperabas otra coas, que yo creo que si…pero tengo una sorpresa aguardando en al casa. Lo eh planeado por casi dos semanas y espero que todo salga bien, porque no quiero que todo esto acabe como la fiesta de veranos que hubo en junio, fue un desastre ¿lo recuerdas? Ese día pasara a la historia como…"-

-"Anna"- le dije al ver que comenzaba a divagar-"Sea lo que sea, te aseguro que me encantara.

Ella soltó una risa bastante nerviosa. Después las dos precedimos a entrar a su casa. Esta era muy cómoda, tenia el tamaño idea, con un gran toque hogareño, cálido y familiar. Pudo notar de inmediato que nadie se encontraba en su casa, ¿estábamos solas? Los nervios que antes de tenia y que habían desaparecido, ahora regresaba y con un poco mas de fuerza. Estaba a solas con Anna en su casa.

Anna me tomo del brazo y comenzó a guiarme hacia su habitación. ¿Qué tenia planeado? Cuando por fin llegamos a su habitación, note que había unos ligeros cambios en esta. Yo ya había estado en ese lugar antes, la habitación de Anna era un poco mas pequeña, si la comparamos con mi habitación, tenia un poco de todo. Había posters de sus bandas favoritas, muñecos de peluche, un pequeño escritorio, una cama matrimonial. Pero esta vez había algo que llamaba la atención, justo en el centro de la habitación había un enorme mantel, platos, dos copas de vidrio, una botella de vino, chocolates y una pequeña cajita roja. Anna me había organizado un picnic en su habitación.

"Anna, esto es…"era sin duda lo mas tierno y dulce que alguien había hecho por mi. "Le gustaría una copa de vino ¿reina, Elsa?" Adoraba cuando Anna se refería a mi como reina. Yo acepte con gusto la invitación y comenzamos a degustar de lo que Anna había preparado.

Luego de unas copas de vino, chocolates, risas y algunos fugaces besos. Anna me entraba aquella cajita roja que ya hacia a su lado. Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde en eso, hasta el punto que se había hecho de noche, su familia aun no llegaba. Supongo que igual todo esto había sido plan de Anna.

-"Te compre algo, se que no es caro. Pero estuve ahorrando lo mejor que pudo y espero que te guste"- me dijo Anna, extendiéndome la cajita.

-"Anna, no tenias que molestar. Con lo que acabas de hacer es mas que suficiente"- de igual manera la aceptaría.

-"No es la única sorpresa que te tengo, así que ábrela"- Anna lucia mas emocionada que yo misma.

Con cuidado comienzo a quitar la envoltura del pequeño regalo. Al abrirla, contuve un pequeño gritito por lo que estaba ahí., un precioso collar con un pequeño copo de nieve en el centro. Mientras miraba el regalo de Anna, la luz que iluminaba se había apagado, revelando la ultima sorpresa de Anna. Toda la habitación estaba cubierto, por copos de nieve que desprendían una luz tenue. Anna sabia perfectamente de mi obsesión con los copos de nieve y ver todo ese desfile de luces, era algo maravilloso.

"Anna…" fue todo lo que pude decir, cuando ya había sido victima del beso que me estaba dando. No supo en que momento había pasado, pero lo que si sabia era que Anna ahora estaba arriba de mi. Las tiradas sobre su piso, Anna devorándome a besos y yo sin saber exactamente que hacer al respecto. Nuevamente Anna tenia control sobre mi, pero esta vez yo también quería un poco. La empecé a tomar del cuello, con mis brazos alrededor de este y comencé a atraerla hacia mas, cada vez mas y mas. Podía sentir como su lengua comenzaba a entrar por mi boca. Igual yo trataba de seguir sus pasos, pero por mas que quería no podía. Anna empezaba a meter una de sus manos bajo mi blusa, el tacto sobre mi vientre me hizo soltar un ligero gemido. Mi temperatura corporal subía y subía a cada segundo que pasaba. Esta chica me tenia justo donde quería.

Mis manos empezaba a arañar su espalda. Quería por todos los medios quitarle esa blusa que tanto me estorbaba, pero el simple hecho de separarme de ella me lo impedía. Su mano que había estado sobre mi vientre, empezaba peligrosamente a subir, al punto de sentir un ligero rozón en mi sostén. Si las acciones no podían subir mas, pues Anna estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ella se había separado de mis labios, que al momento deje escapar un gemido, ahora ella comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuello e ir bajando hasta mis hombros.

"Anna…"

Quería llevar esto hasta las ultimas consecuencias. No importaba si en ese momento sus padres entraran y nos vieran en esa situación. Era mi turno de tomar el control de todo. Separándola completamente de mi y ahora yo era la que me le iba encima- Ahora era yo quien atrapaba su cuello con pequeños besos, formando un camino que iba bajando poco a poco. Las dos inmersas en la oscuridad, solo con la ligera luz que despedían aquellos copos de nieves. Había notado que tenia mi rodilla sobre una parte sensible de ella, lo que la hizo soltar un par de gemido, que me hicieron volverme loca. Quería mas e iba por mas. Igual como ella lo había hecho, yo también estaba explorando su vientre con mis manos, lentamente subiéndolas hasta alcanzar sus senos. Ya no había vuelta atrás, este era el momento para todo.

Anna no dejaba de gemir al sentir mis caricias. Mis movimientos a veces eran torpes y posiblemente bruscos y apresurados. Pero eso a Anna no le importaba, lo que queríamos ambas, era seguir experimentando aquellas sensaciones. Cuando sentí una de las manos de Anna, traspasar la barrera de mis pantalones, casi, casi por instinto la bese de la forma mas pasional que se podía. De un momento al otro, las dos nos habíamos quedado con poca ropa.

-"¿Quieres seguir?"- era todo lo que Anna podía decir.

-"Si…"- y eso había sido todo lo que yo había podido decir.

Me encontraba ahora dormida a su lado. Toda esta experiencia había sido increíble, no tengo palabras para decirlo. No había sido una primera vez como muchos decían, era una primera vez muy a nuestro estilo. Las dos estábamos bastante agotadas. Yo me había olvidado por completo de avisar a mis padres que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Anna. Incluso jamás me percate si los padres de Anna había llegado ya. Ella ahora se encontraba dándome la espalda, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Le me incline un poco para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla. Anna ante este contacto, se dio la vuelta y aun con sus ojos cerrados, me planto el beso mas tierno que me podía haber dado. Abri por completo los ojos ante este acto, pero fue solo cuestión de segundos para volviera a cerrarlos y dejarme, una vez mas, llevar por ella.

-"¿Lista para el segundo round?"- me pregunto. Casi podía ver su mirada picara y coqueta sobre mi.

-"¿Segundo round? Me estas diciendo que…" no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir su dedo tapando mi boca.

-"¿Crees que voy a parar así como así? Ni lo sueñes Elsa"-

-"Eres mi perdición total, Anna"-


End file.
